Wishing on A Star- A BTS Story
by Yoongi-biased-Mikey-Mouse
Summary: "I'm still unsure of what's happening between the three of us. I don't want it to stop."  Three broken souls meet on one fateful day.  Yoongi x Namjoon x Taehyung  (BTS AU)
1. Yoongi Focus- Tomorrow

Yoongi POV: Tommorow

Min Yoongi is an odd soul. All throughout highschool people believed he was insane; a mad man who hated everyone and everything. At least he had a good reason: Foster Care. (Also known as a terrible fate, and an undenieying Hell to Yoongi) Since day one Yoongi had been here, in this group home for 'unlucky youths'. Yoongi was born on a cold March night, to a half-drunk teen Mom. She ran. She gave birth to a baby boy and ran, leaving a crying child, and about twelve confused nurses in her midst. His mother didn't even name him, a nurse did. Min; after a once royal family that slowly fell from power, and Yoongi; after a young girl named Yoonji suffering from appendicitis two floors below. Yoongi snaps himself out of his self- loathing just in time to walk, unnoticed onto the elevator going down. Today, Yoongi decided, is the day, the day for him to leave. Min Yoongi grabs his bags and pushes past millions of people. Yoongi hates this time of day. These measly hours when everyone decides to hit the town. Tourists run around unsuccessfully attempting to read the signs written in Hangul, couples wearing matching hoodies cling onto each other as they hope to get lost in the swarm of people, teens crowd the streets to watch idol-wannabes dance and sing covers of Western songs. Yoongi walks forward quickly as a large group of foreign girls rush towards him, phones held high, eyes locked on the nearby Internet Cafe. Yoongi rolls his eyes and listens to the bustling chaos around him. Then he hears it. A deep voice. He picks up his pace, until he is nearly sprinting, as he searches for the owner of the voice. He looks up to see a tall guy, skillfully rapping as he stands, oblivious to his new (and only) audience member. Yoongi looks closer and sees a backpack full of books near the rappers feet. "Cute", Yoongi thinks with a small chuckle. He walks up to the guy and whistles grandly after the impromptu preformance ends. Yoongi bows. "Min Yoongi" he states.

The other bows back, "I'm Kim Namjoon"

"Well Namjoon," he replies, " it's nice to meet you"

Their eyes lock.

Author's Note:

Sorry about typos and my terrible punctuation. This is my first BTS fanfic. (Actually my first fanfic ever) I've had the idea for this fic for a while and finally after finishing the first seven chapters I decided to swallow my pride and just post it. This fic contains all the members and some weird ships. Please review and tell me what I can do to help with the story line. (I have no idea how to add the other members casually I currently have Yoongi, Joonie, and Tae planned out!)

Have fun, live life, and remember... I purple you!!!

(That was cringy, I'm not sorry)


	2. Converse High

Namjoon Focus- Converse High

'This Min Yoongi guy is fucking hot,' Namjoon decides. Yoongi stands in front of him looking, well, fucking hot. He is short, shorter than Namjoon by at least three inches. He looks to be a year or two older than Joon. He has the most adorable cheeks highlighted perfectly by light brown hair. Namjoon briefly glances at the guys clothes, slowly feeling self-conscious of his own outfit, an oversized hoodie and boots. Yoongi, on the other hand; while dressed simply, looks like a god, white t-shirt, jeans and red Converse highs. Namjoon had never full appreciated the creator of Converse until that moment. Namjoon continues to stare at the small guy and wonders if he is ready to take a chance. "Let's do it he decides", and without another word grabs Yoongi's hand. To Namjoon's utter surprise, all Yoongi does is pull on his hat, and nod.

Author's Note:

Finally, Chapter Two. Feel free to review. How do you guys like it so far. I will answer any questions. Here's a question for you:

Q: What are your top five favorite BTS song who do you ship.

My A: Favorite songs are Black Swan, Save Me, Fake Love, Stigma, and Blood, Sweat, and Tears. Ships: Taekook, Namjin, and Yoonmin (or Sope... it depends) I honestly don't ship anything I write about which is kinda funny, i write the story line then have to find the members who fit the persona the best.

BTW: I'm on Tumblr @btsdumpstermunchkin

there i will post weekly updates and answer questions. I'm available weekdays and will gladly chat about anything K-pop related and/or personal...

Sorry for the freakishly long authors note. :)

I Purple You


End file.
